Who's that Chick?
by Music lover3212
Summary: A mouse is in L.A. but she doesn't speak! Everyone is curious about her. Who is she? Where did she come from? Why doesn't she speak? Everyone wants to know! Especially the fastest mouse in all of Mexico. Read and find out for the answers. SpeedyxO.C. Adopted by pureflowersand2684
1. Chapter 1: The Little White Mouse

**A/N: Usually, I prefer the old Looney Tunes. But one day, I had to babysit my little cousin and he loves the new Looney Tunes Show. We saw the episode 'Beauty School' and I fell in love with Speedy again and felt bad for him at the end. After two days of thinking, I came up with this. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in L.A. Daffy was watching T.V. and Bugs was getting ready for his date with Lola.<p>

"So," Daffy asked, not very interested. "Where are you and Lola going?"

Bugs shrugged. "Eh, maybe see a movie or-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Daffy interrupted.

Bugs just raised an eyebrow. He knew Daffy didn't care anyway.

Bugs shrugged again. He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Bugs raised an eyebrow again at Daffy, since he was closest to the door. After about 10 seconds, Daffy still didn't get up when there was a second knock.

After another 10 seconds Daffy said, "Door."

Bugs rolled his eyes at him and went to the door. '_If it's Lola, she knows I was suppose to go meet her.'_

"Hello?" he asked once he opened the door. He looked left then right. He furrowed his eyebrows then looked down slowly.

Down before him was a white mouse. Her snow white fur was covered in dirt and mud. Her rose red hair, which was in a pony tail, and left side bangs were frizzy and dirty. Her green t-shirt and baggy blue jeans were ripped. Then Bugs looked at her face.

It was also dirty and her pink nose twitched once in a while. Her cerise lips trembled. She lifted her teal eyes, which were brimmed with tears, and one look in them told him her emotions. She was alone and needed help.

Bugs' mouth was gapped open in shock and he nodded his head fast. "Of course, come right in!"

* * *

><p>"What happen?" Bugs asked while he set the mysterious girl on the kitchen table top after she got cleaned.<p>

The girl opened her mouth but then cupped her neck, looking at Bugs in guilt.

"What's the matter?" Bugs asked in concern.

The girl patted her throat.

"You can't speak?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes softening telling him that she's sorry.

'_Lies!' _she said in her mind. '_You can speak, but when was the last time you ever spoke? 9 years ago, exactly! And I'm not starting now.'_

"It's okay," Bugs said with a smile. "You'll get your voice back eventually."

The girl mentally rolled her eyes. _'Yeah, after I'm dead.' _she thought sarcastically.

Daffy came in the kitchen and screamed when he saw the mouse. "A RAT! KILL IT BUGS, KILL IT!"

Daffy grabbed the broom and was about to hit the girl with it but Bugs stood in front of her.

"Daffy calm down!" he yelled. One of his hands was in front of the girl and the other was in front of Daffy, telling him to stop.

"WHY IS THERE A RAT IN THE HOUSE?" Daffy asked angrily, pointing at the girl.

"First of all, she's a mouse." Bugs said in a 'duh' tone. His eyes were half closed and narrowed. "Second of all, _she _was the one who was knocking and needed help."

Daffy lowered the broom and looked at the girl. She gave him a sweet smile and nodded.

"Yeah, she had her help. Now, get out." Quick as lightning, he grabbed the white mouse in his hand. Her whole body was covered except for her head, feet, and tail.

Daffy was heading for the door but was stopped when Bugs grabbed his arm.

"Oh no she's not. Whatever happened to her, she's not going to be safe. She is staying here." with that said, he took the mouse from Daffy.

"This isn't a charity Bugs! She's leaving and that's that!" he grabbed Bugs' hand with the girl and pulled.

"No she's not!" he pulled his hand from Daffy, whose hand is still on Bugs'.

This went on for a while. Each giving reasons we she should/shouldn't stay. Finally, Bugs broke it.

"How about this," Bugs began while Daffy glared at him with his arms crossed. "She stays here for a week and then she's gone."

The redheaded mouse looked at him in disbelief. Now where was she gonna stay?

Now Daffy glared at the girl. '_Well,'_ he thought. '_One week and she's gone. I won't like it but if it shuts Bugs up then fine.'_

"Alright, one week and _only _one week." he agreed. He then walked away to go back to watching T.V.

* * *

><p>As soon as Daffy left, Bugs put the girl down on the table. She looked at him with her arms up that said 'what?' and her eyebrows were furrowed. Her teal eyes showed confusion.<p>

"I'm sorry," Bugs apologized. "But Daffy will put up a tantrum and try to kill you if you stay here. Don't worry, I'll find somewhere for you to stay."

The mouse looked at him with relief on her face. Her eyes saying thank you.

"It's no problem. I have a lot of nice friends; maybe one of them will let you stay with them."

The girl's face brightened even more. '_If I get to know his friends, maybe they __**will **__let me stay. I'm all broke from the trip here to go to a hotel.'_

"Oh yeah," Bugs said, interrupting her thoughts. "I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Bugs, Bugs Bunny. And that's Daffy." He pointed to the duck who tried to kill her.

The redhead smiled and nodded her head. She then stuck out her hand, which Bugs put his index finger in.

Bugs then looked at the clock which said 1:20. He was supposed to go meet Lola at 1:30 for their date! She might start ranting on and on about how he was cheating on her if he didn't show up on time.

He looked at the clock, then the girl, then the clock, then the girl, then at the clock again. He rolled his eyes.

'_It looks like I have no choice.' _He then turned to the girl

"Eh, listen. I have a date with my girlfriend, would you like to come?"

The girl widened her eyes and shook her head no. She wouldn't want to interfere with his date because of her.

Bugs then gave her a deadpan look with his hands on his hips. "Would you rather stay here with Daffy?"

The snow furred mouse tensed then nervously glanced at Daffy, who was listening to the whole thing. He had a sinister look on his face.

She looked at Bugs and shook her head rabidly at him.

Bugs smirked at her. "Well, come on then."

Once he opened the door, the girl sped through it, wanting to get away from that deranged duck.

While they went inside Bugs' car, Bugs thought worriedly. '_I wonder what Lola would do?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please tell me if the characters are OOC and no, my OC will **_**not **_**be a Mary-Sue. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2: It is Revealed!

**A/N: Oh, I couldn't help writing the second chapter :)**

* * *

><p>After talking to Lola on the phone, Bugs decided they should meet at Pizzariba. Lola would not shut up about what she was going to order there while Bugs' eye twitched and the mouse looked at him with her eyebrow raised.<p>

"Lola I…I…I…I gotta go… Do you **want **me to crash?"

Both the rabbit and mouse flinched when they heard a loud "**NO!**"

"Hello? Hello? Lola? Are you there?" All Bugs heard was a "beep". He then hung up.

'_Note to self: Use that excuse more often.' _Bugs thought to himself.

* * *

><p>They both arrived at Pizzariba to see Lola waiting at the entrance.<p>

"Hi Bugs," she said waving at him like a maniac. She saw the girl and turned to Bugs again. "Who's she?"

"Sorry Lola I had to bring her." Bugs apologized, bracing himself for an annoyingly long speech.

"Why?" Lola asked with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Lola look…" Then Bugs explained the whole thing.

* * *

><p>"Well," Lola began looking at the redhead. The girl's ears drooped and her eyes were huge. She also pouted and trembled her lips.<p>

"Oh, I _hate _the Puss in Boots look! Fine she can stay."

The mouse looked at her, her teal eyes sparkling.

The trio then went inside and sat at a booth, talking amongst themselves. (Mostly Lola)

* * *

><p>While the girl was looking around the Pizzeria, Lola pulled Bugs across the table.<p>

"Bugs, why isn't she talking?"

Bugs then remembered something. He forgot to tell Lola that the girl couldn't talk.

"She can't talk."

The female bunny gasped in horror. She then caught the girl in her hand.

"Why can't you talk? Did something happen when you came to Bugs' house? **ANSWER ME!**" she shook the girl at the end.

The mouse's left eye was spinning clockwise and her right eye was spinning counter clockwise.

Bugs snatched the redhead away from the lunatic bunny and set the girl down, who was stumbling to keep her balance.

"Lola, relax! How can she answer you if she can't speak? Second, even _I _don't know why she can't speak. She probably lost her voice or something."

The girl looked at him gratefully.

Bugs then changed the subject and looked at his menu. "So, what are you gonna order?"

Lola then looked at her menu as well. "Maybe a salad. Or a pizza. Do they sell carrot soup? What about a casserole?"

Both Bugs and the girl looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison. This was going to be a loooooong date.

* * *

><p>Speedy was currently taking everyone's orders. He then was heading towards the rabbit's table but stopped when he saw a glimpse of red. He took a step back to get a better look, and what he saw made his jaw drop.<p>

There was a mouse sitting with Señor and Señorita Bunny. A female mouse, and she was GOREGEOUS.

She had rose red hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She had thick left side bangs that covered half of her left eye. Her eyes were a beautiful teal and her fur was very white. She had no makeup on and it showed her lips were a natural pink. She was wearing a green t-shirt and baggy blue jeans and even with those on, she still looked beautiful.

Speedy put on a sly look and sped to the booth, ready to put his charisma to the test.

* * *

><p>While the three (Just Bugs and Lola) continued to talk, Speedy then came to their table<p>

"Hola Bugs, Lola, who is this?" he asked with a smooth smile and half closed eyes, looking at the girl.

"Oh, hey Speedy," Bugs said. "This is… um… she's… well, I don't really know."

The rabbit then turned to the no named mouse. "What _is_ your name?"

The girl crossed her arms and gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?'

Bugs faced palmed. _'Right, she can't speak.'_

Bugs turned to Speedy. "Sorry Speedy, but she can't talk."

Lola then piped in. "Oh, oh! How about we guess her name?"

Bugs and Speedy looked at each other then shrugged. It was worth a shot.

"Ehhhh, how about… Lindsay?" asked the gray rabbit.

The mouse shook her head.

"Bella?" asked Speedy, purposely saying that in an attempt to flirt with her.

Another no.

"Millicent!" Lola said enthusiastically.

The girl gave a disgusted look. _'If there's one name I do hate, it's __**that**__ name! I hate that girl soooooo much!' _the redhead had a short flashback then focused again.

The mouse looked around and saw the pad and pencil in Speedy's hand. She stretched out her hand and gave him a pleading look.

Speedy understood and gave it to her. She flipped to a clean page and wrote down something.

What was written in the pad said 'Ariel'.

"Ariel?" Bugs asked with a confused look on his face. The mouse beamed at him and nodded.

Lola then squealed. "Oh my gosh, that is SUCH a pretty name! Why couldn't I have a pretty name? Then again, Lola is pretty decent..."

* * *

><p>While Lola rambled on, the other three were still on the girl's name.<p>

"Ariel," Bugs tested the name again. "That _is_ pretty."

Speedy gave Ariel a charming look. "Yes, very beautiful indeed." he said smoothly.

Ariel gave him a thankful smile and stuck her hand out for him to shake. Instead, he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Ariel raised her eyebrow. '_Okay then.' _

Speedy pulled away from her and took his pencil and pad back. "So, what can I get you?"

Lola quit her talking and looked at her menu again, "Oh, I'll have-"

"Two slices of pepperoni pizza." Bugs finished for her so she won't change her mind.

Speedy wrote down the order and turned to the white mouse with a sly smirk. "And what about you, Ariel?"

Ariel then turned to him and pointed at Bugs.

"You want the same thing?"

Ariel nodded as Speedy wrote down three slices of pizza. "Okay then, I'll be back with your order." As he said that, he scratched under her chin and sped away.

Ariel looked at the place he disappeared to with a confused look. Only one thing was on her mind.

_'... What just happened?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You can go to my profile and read info about Ariel. It has a little bit of a spoiler and if you don't like spoilers, then don't go to my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: Smitten and New Friends

**A/N: Yay, Chapter Three! I'm loving this fic a lot that I already updated three chapters in less than a week. It usually takes me a while to update but not with this fic.**

* * *

><p>Speedy brought the three their food, going back and forth because of his height.<p>

"Okay," Speedy said. "You three enjoy yourselves."

He turned to Ariel, his face going sweet. "Make sure you don't soil that pretty white fur you got, or get your hair messy."

He pushed her red bangs behind her mouse ear as he said the last part, finally being able to see her eyes clearly. _'She should let her bangs grow out._' Speedy thought as he looked in her eyes.

He smiled sweetly at her then ran swiftly behind the counter.

Ariel looked at the left side of her head where Speedy pushed her bangs away.

Lola and Bugs saw the whole thing and gave each other knowing smiles.

* * *

><p>The trio were eating and talking amongst themselves. Bugs and Lola were striking up conversations with each other and often asked Ariel 'yes or no' questions.<p>

Ariel was really starting to like these two. They weren't like any of the people back where she came from, and it was amazing to meet people who were actually very kind.

Bugs was calm and collected. He was very nice and friendly towards her. He also had a kind heart, which he proved to her. He respected that she preferred to be silent and not try to make her talk like most of the people she met.

Lola maybe very perky but she was cool too. She was very nice and beautiful. Sure, she irritates Ariel a bit, but the white mouse admires how she always isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind; even if it's not really important and sometimes stupid.

"So, Ariel," Bugs began. "Got any siblings?"

The mouse nodded.

"How many?"

Ariel lifted up two fingers.

"You're lucky!" Lola interrupted. "I always wanted siblings! It would be so nice to have a sister to share secrets with, her giving me advice, going shopping,-"

Bugs rolled his eyes as his bubbly girlfriend started to go into her own little world. Ariel just slouched, not wanting to hear Lola, and continued to eat her pizza.

'_I have to admit, Speedy makes dang good pizzas. I'm coming here more often.' _The mouse thought, complimenting him in her head. Not once noticing that said mouse was gazing at her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ariel…' <em>

Speedy was behind the counter with his head in his hand, staring at the redhead. He gave a small, dreamy smile, showing all of his gleaming white teeth, and then closed his lips as his smile extended and his cheek going deeper against his hand.

Ariel seemed… different. She was mysterious, and he wanted to get to know her. He's curious to know why she can't speak and wondered what her voice would sound like if she would speak.

Ever since the 'Kathy' incident, he's never felt this way in a while. To him, Kathy was beautiful and an amazing dancer. He fell in love for the very first time in a couple of years. He was very heartbroken after he found out that Kathy was Bugs.

Speedy was a bit hesitant about meeting other women, since he was still a little heartbroken about the whole 'Kathy' thing.

After that whole thing, he was surprised that he was starting to like this new girl. But she was very different from the girls here, aside from her not talking.

Ariel was being her true self and didn't care how she looked. She was comfortable about her looks (he knew she wasn't vain because she didn't act snotty.) by not wearing make up. She prefers to wear a t-shirt instead of a tight shirt. She'd rather were jeans instead of a mini skirt. The only girls who were like that were Lola and Tina, but he never felt any thing for them.

Speedy sighed and rested his head on his hands as dogs would. He wasn't in love, that's all he knows, but he wouldn't be kidding anyone if he said he wasn't smitten with her.

'_Well,' _Speedy thought. _'Let's see where this will take us.'_

* * *

><p>Bugs, Lola, and Ariel finished their lunch. Bugs then called out to Speedy.<p>

"Hey, Speedy! Can we get the check?"

In less than a second, the fast running mouse came with the check in hand. Bugs and Lola split the check while Speedy was talking to Ariel.

"So, Ariel, did you enjoy your lunch?"

Ariel gave an opened mouth smile and nodded.

Speedy smiled and his eyes were half closed. "I'm glad. Will I be seeing you come in here more often?"

The silent mouse gave him a look that said 'of course' and nodded her head.

Their moment was soon interrupted by a certain gray rabbit. "C'mon Ariel, let's go."

Speedy grabbed Ariel's hand. "Until next time, Ariel."

He slowly walked away, letting his hand slowly go down hers, and then sped away.

Ariel gave a confused look. _'Okay… what up?'_

Before she could figure out what Speedy was up to, Bugs came to her.

"Let's go, Ariel."

The redhead nodded and jumped off the table, Speedy watching her the whole time.

'_Until next time… hopefully very soon.' _he thought with a sly smile then sped away to take people's orders.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, Ariel is most definitely **_**not**_** a Mary-Sue 'cause I hate them with a passion. Those are just Speedy's view of her.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tina

**A/N: I appreciate those who reviewed. It's not much but it still makes me happy.**

**I'm proud to say that you can see what Ariel looks like when you go to my deviantART profile.**

* * *

><p>The date between Lola and Bugs lasted shorter than what Ariel expected. After they left Pizzarriba, Bugs and Lola went to walk around the town, so Ariel can see the sights.<p>

The white mouse was happy to look around the city, marveling each area like she was a child. It was so cleaned compared to her old home

During the middle of the stroll, Lola was rambling about goodness knows what. It annoyed the redhead and Bugs. Bugs' face was annoyed while Ariel's right eye was twitching and her ears drooped.

'_I like Lola, but I wish she doesn't talk so much.' _Ariel thought irritated. _'I'm surprised that Bugs can handle her.'_

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes they went into Bugs' car to drop off Lola.<p>

"Did you have a good time, Ariel?" Bugs asked once they arrived at Lola's house.

Ariel nodded with a huge smile on her face and her eyes twinkling.

"Well, that's good!" Lola said. "It was great meeting you. Maybe we both can hangout sometime. This time, just the two of us." she finished her sentence with a playful glance at Bugs.

Ariel smiled and nodded again. Lola and Bugs said their goodbyes and left to Bugs' house.

* * *

><p>"Well," Bugs began before they went inside the house. "I hope Daffy cooled off after that 'I'm letting you stay here for a week' deal."<p>

Ariel nodded a hint of worry in her eyes. _'We can only hope.' _she thought once Bugs unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>The duo then went inside. The rabbit didn't hear the T.V. so he knew Daffy wasn't in the living room. Bugs and Ariel then heard voices.<p>

"So," It was Daffy. "How's work?"

"Eh, it's alright." said the second voice.

'_Tina's here.' _Bugs thought after he heard the voice.

Bugs and Ariel then went inside the kitchen and joined Tina and Daffy at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Tina." Bugs greeted with his gloved hand up.

"Oh, you're back." Daffy said then glared at the mouse.

Tina ignored her boyfriend's statement and greeted the gray rabbit. "Hey, Bugs."

The brown haired duck then noticed Ariel. "Who're you?"

Bugs gestured toward the mouse. "Tina, this is Ariel."

"Why can't she introduce herself?"

"The little rat can't speak." Daffy said bluntly.

'_I see Daffy's still not over me staying here.' _Ariel thought with a sad look.

"Daffy," Tina scolded, seeing the redhead's expression. She turned to Ariel again. "Two reasons why I'm sorry. One, because you can't talk and two, because Daffy's being a jerk."

After she said the last reason, she punched Daffy, hard, on the arm from across the table.

"Ow! What'd I do? What'd I do?" Daffy asked while rubbing his arm.

Tina ignored that as her attention was on the redhead. "Nice to meet cha kid, the name's Tina Russo." she said with her hand out.

Ariel smiled and stuck her hand as well. Tina just put her finger in the mouse's tiny hand.

* * *

><p>The four were sitting on the table talking. Ariel with some paper and a pencil so she can still communicate.<p>

"So," Tina said to the mouse. "You got a last name or is it just Ariel?"

Ariel lifted the paper after she wrote down the answer. 'Yes, my full name is Ariel Dulley.' **(A/N: Pronounced Duel-ey, I know its spelled Dooley but I think this way is more unique.)**

Daffy then bursted out laughing. "Dulley? That's such a stupid name!"

"DAFFY!" Both the rabbit and yellow duck yelled, him earning another punch from Tina.

Ariel just shrugged. 'Eh, doesn't bother me.' was what she wrote when Tina and Bugs looked to see her reaction.

Truth be told, Ariel was livid. _'You're lucky that people are here, Duck.'_

* * *

><p>After an hour of talking, they all said goodbye to Tina. Said duck turned to the redhead.<p>

"It was cool meeting you, Ariel. Maybe we can hangout sometime."

Ariel smiled and put her hand up for a high-five. _'Wow, I've only been here for a short time and I already made some new friends. It's official, I love this town.'_

Tina crouched down with her hand up, and Ariel jumped, her hand colliding with the duck's, making a loud _**SMACK!**_

Tina went through the door and went inside her car.

* * *

><p>Bugs and Ariel went to the living room and Daffy went upstairs to do who knows what.<p>

Ariel gave an ear to ear grin as she and Bugs sat on the couch to relax. It was obvious that the mouse was still happy about making friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, here was a mistake I never knew I did. I never saw The Little Mermaid. All I knew was Ariel's name and hairstyle. My other little cousin (Don't judge me! I have, like, 45 cousins in total.) wanted to watch it, since she brought the DVD. I liked the movie but I didn't know that Ariel lost her voice to get her prince!**

**If I had known, I wouldn't have named my OC, a mouse that can't speak, Ariel; and don't judge me (again), when I was little I thought that movie was stupid. My brother thought the same thing about Beauty and the Beast until his girlfriend made him watch it in theaters.**

**Oh, well. Can't change it now, and again, I apologize about the inconvenience.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Not So Blast From the Past

**A/N: So sorry about the long update. Half of it was writers block; the other was pure laziness and a busted laptop.**

**I don't know how old Speedy is so I'm going to about twenty-three. So, Speedy, Bugs Daffy, Ariel, etc., will be twenty-three or twenty-four.**

**This Chapter is pretty much a filler.**

* * *

><p><em>Three mice were running across the littered streets, panting and all out of breath. They made a left and hid in the graffiti covered alley.<em>

"_Where are those pieces of dirt?" they heard a strong voice say angrily. The mice huddled together, shivering in fear. They also heard footsteps coming towards the pipe they were hiding in. They were getting closer when another voice spoke up._

"_I doubt they're here," a New York accent said. "They're probably somewhere else."_

_The previous voice hummed. "Hmmm… well, if you're sure. Move it along, boys!"_

_The mice then heard the footsteps leave, growing fainter and fainter with each step until they heard it no more._

_The eldest of the mice stepped forward, who looked to be about eighteen. She had straight, dirty brown hair, teal eyes, and her off white fur was covered with dirt. _

"_We owe Mike for saving us," she said, referring to the New York accented male._

_The second eldest stood next to his sister, who was about sixteen. His red hair was unruly and his cream colored fur was covered in dirt as well. He looked at his sister; his green eyes held a protective glint. "Yes, but first we have to get Ariel out."_

_Ariel looked at them in surprise. Her white fur was dirty like her siblings' and her short, wavy hair was knotted. "But David-"_

"_No buts, Ariel. Alyssa and I will stay here so you can run. Run, run, and don't come back. Just find somewhere to be safe," her brother, David, said sternly._

"_He's right, Ariel," her sister Alyssa said softly. "We made a promise to mom and dad to keep you safe, and we're keeping that promise. Once you've found a place to be safe, we'll find you. We __**will **__find you once we've escape these brutes."_

_Ariel felt tear well up in her eyes. "… No."_

_Both her siblings looked at her. "No, I'm not leaving you guys. You guys could get killed. I can handle it."_

"_Ariel, __**do what we say**__," her brother growled. He sighed and looked at the pavement, his ears drooping sadly. "We don't want you to get hurt. Alyssa and I will be fine. Just get out if here."_

"_Hey, did you hear that?" the strong voice from before said._

"_Yeah, it's coming from over there!"_

_David and Alyssa pushed Ariel deeper inside the pipe. "Ariel, go."_

"_But-"_

"_**GO!**__" both siblings yelled and pointed toward the end of the pipe._

_Ariel ran toward the darkened part of the pipe, where she wouldn't be seen. She saw her two older siblings run from the pipe._

"_Hey, there they are!"_

_The redhead heard faint noises of struggling, punches, kicking, and moans of pain. She choked on her sobs._

"_Ariel?"_

_She turned to see a beige mouse step into the light. He seemed to be around fifteen. He had blond hair and his brown eyes showed concern._

_Ariel ran towards the mouse and gave him a tight embrace, sobbing on his shoulder. The mouse rubbed the middle of her back and hummed a song to soothe her._

"_Mike, what am I going to do? I don't know where to go, I don't have money, I don't have anything!"_

"_Your siblings and I knew that this day will come. So, just go to the airport. They'll send you to Seattle."_

"_Hey, where's the female redhead?"_

_Mike shoved Ariel into a deeper part of the pipe and yelled at his 'leader' "I don't know boss! She ain't in here!"_

"_Search the area!" the lead mouse commanded._

_Once the coast was clear, Mike shoved Ariel out of the pipe. "Go, Liz and Alex have your tickets."_

_Tears were streaming down Ariel's face. She hugged Mike, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran._

* * *

><p>Ariel fell from the bed, crashing into the drawer and breaking some things in the progress.<p>

Speedy immediately ran through the door, seeing Ariel in a blanket cocoon and sweat dripping down her face. "Ariel, are you ok?" he asked as he unwrapped Ariel from the blanket. He then touched her forehead and hissed. "You're burning up. I'll go get you some water." He then left the room.

Just when the redhead sat down, Speedy came to her bedside with water in hand. _'Five seconds to bring me water. I'd love to see a butler beat that.'_

She then gave a nod of thanks and drank the water. She looked at the broken mini vase and swan and gave Speedy soft, apologetic eyes.

"_Es nada,_ Ariel; don't worry about it." Speedy waved off.

She smiled gently at him, but her eyes showed pain. Speedy's eyes softened. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ariel meekly nodded. The brown mouse gathered the frightened girl in his arms. "It's ok, _amore_; it's just a nightmare. You're fine, go to bed."

Ariel smiled and got under the covers, her eye closing.

'_Alyssa and David… I hope you're ok.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ariel **_**is **_**staying in Daffy and Bugs' house, but is sleeping in Speedy's mouse whole so she can be comfortably sleeping.**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

**I'm sorry, but I have lost total inspiration for this story. But, I still want it to continue. So, I've decided to put it up for adoption. PM me or review to adopt it. **


End file.
